


Valentine's Day

by AnnaWatermelon



Series: Café Hwarang [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lee Taemin, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: The cafe tries something new for the holiday and it affects Jonghyun and Taemin in unexpected ways.





	Valentine's Day

“I don’t think white really suits me, Taemin-ah.”

 

Taemin had to wholeheartedly disagree because “Everything suits you, hyung.” He rose up from the dressing room bench to stand behind Jonghyun, helping him fix his collar as an excuse to touch him.

 

“Why’s that?” Jonghyun asked and Taemin met his eyes in the mirror. His lips quirked at the edges, so Taemin knew he was trying to mess with him, or get Taemin to stroke his ego. Taemin honestly didn’t know the difference with him anymore.

 

But he also liked complimenting his boyfriend, so. “Because you’re handsome.” He said, forcing the smile that threatened to pull at his mouth away. It seemed like Jonghyun was having a hard time controlling his face, too, but he was powerless against the light blush that covered his cheeks.

 

“Anything else?” Jonghyun turned to face Taemin and he stared back at him with wide eyes, because Taemin hadn’t realized how closely they were standing together and now his face was right _there_.

 

“Um…” Taemin mumbled and took a step back. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being near Jonghyun, quite the opposite, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold himself back if things kept progressing like this. “Cute?” He tried, trying to diffuse the situation for his own sake.

 

Jonghyun just took a step closer and placed his hands in his trouser pockets. “What about sexy? Do you think hyung is sexy?”

 

Taemin’s cheeks burned and he couldn’t find a safe place to look, because Jonghyun’s face was right in front of him and he was biting his lip and looking up at him with his deep eyes. But any lower and Taemin would be looking at the suit Jonghyun hadn’t bothered to button up all the way. So he closed his eyes instead. “Of course…”

 

“Hmm? What was that?” Jonghyun said and Taemin opened his eyes now, saw Jonghyun cupping his own ear with one hand. “I didn’t quite catch you there, Taeminnie.”

 

“Hyuuung…” Taemin whined as he pouted, deciding to take matters into his own hands and button Jonghyun’s shirt himself, making Jonghyun let out a breathy laugh. It was just so he wouldn’t have to keep looking at his exposed collarbones and chest mole...

 

But he could still feel Jonghyun’s smirk even when he wasn’t looking, too obvious by the way it made the hairs on Taemin’s neck stand up. “Say it for hyung, Taemin-ah.” Jonghyun said, and Taemin wasn’t sure if his voice had gotten rougher or if it was just him. He gave Taemin a pout of his own, which was completely unfair if you asked Taemin.

 

So unfair that Taemin couldn’t _not_ give into it and finally relented. “You’re sexy, hyung.” If they weren’t in a public place Taemin would be hiding in Jonghyun’s shoulder by now, but they were so Taemin had nowhere to run, had to just let his body heat up and burn red hot.

 

“Can you help this sexy hyung with his tie, then?” Jonghyun was holding both ends of his undone tie in his hands, nibbling his lower lip, and Taemin sighed. Thank god he had learned how to tie a tie years ago, thanks to his parents making him attend church every Sunday. Otherwise he’d just have to keep standing here with his jaw hanging open and desire tickling under his fingertips. He replaced Jonghyun’s hands with his own and got to work, moving by muscle memory.

 

Again, Jonghyun was way too obviously staring at him, and knowing that he was being watched made Taemin clumsy. His fingers slipped two times and he pulled too tight at one point, making Jonghyun splutter and Taemin apologize under his breath. But he had still done it, he could pull back and admire his work, however Jonghyun was still looking at him. Not even at the tie he had just done, but at him. Taemin wrapped his hands around Jonghyun’s shoulders and turned him around, anything to get him to stop making Taemin crave his touch. “Thank you, Taemin-ah.” Jonghyun singsonged as he studied his reflection, tweaking his outfit here and there to make it look perfect.

 

“I like this one best so far.” Taemin said as he tried not to think about the prices. He already promised himself he wouldn’t look until after they chose one so that his judgement wouldn’t be biased towards the cheaper suits.

 

“Really?” Jonghyun made a face at his reflection, tilting his head to the side. “I mean, I’ll wear it if that’s what you want since it’s your money.”

 

Taemin sighed and pursed his lips. He had told Jonghyun beforehand that they were shopping for _him_ , not Taemin, and to be truthful about what he did and didn’t like. It may be Taemin’s money, but it was still Jonghyun’s outfit.

 

Besides, he was the one that came up with the idea of wearing suits at work for Valentine’s Day anyways. Jinki had called everyone together to brainstorm ideas, saying themed cafes like theirs often held special events for certain holidays, but this was their first time trying it out. Initially it seemed like a great plan, as they thought everyone already owned a suit, only to find out Jonghyun didn’t. He didn’t have the money for it either, so after a lot of persuasion, Taemin was able to convince Jonghyun to let him take care of the cost.

 

But now Jonghyun was trying to shift the decision making onto Taemin, the exact opposite of what he wanted. Taemin was just here to pay, not choose for him. “There’s still one left, let’s see what that looks like first.” Taemin said, making a mental note not to say anything this time that might affect Jonghyun’s judgement.

 

Five minutes later and Taemin had to throw that note out.

 

The white suit was pretty, but this deep blue suit with the plaid vest was something else entirely. It fit him a little too well, accentuating his small waist and broad shoulders and hugging his thighs. The color looked beautiful against his dark skin, and the plaid design on the jacket was subtle enough to not look tacky. And after only seeing Jonghyun in work, casual, or no clothes, the mood that emanated off of him was completely new to Taemin; he was elegant, confident, and somehow more beautiful than before.

 

And that was all a really long way of saying that Taemin was getting hard right now. “Definitely go with the white suit.”

 

Jonghyun blinked at him, pulling his eyebrows together. “What? Why? I really like this one, actually.” He said, striding in front of the mirror again and twisting around to see himself from the back.

 

Taemin was staring way too long and looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to clear his thoughts, to try and think of anything but Jonghyun’s body. “You just can’t wear it.” Taemin couldn’t come up with a better explanation than that and hoped that Jonghyun would fill in the blanks himself and reach his own conclusion.

 

“I’m wearing it right now, though?” Jonghyun’s smirk was clear in his voice and Taemin dropped his head to glare at him. But somehow, despite Taemin trying to look upset, Jonghyun’s face lit up with recognition and Taemin’s heart dropped to his stomach. “Oh, you like it too, don’t you?”

 

“I never said that.” Taemin replied, crossing his arms, stubborn as ever. In his battle to not look at Jonghyun Taemin happened to catch his own face in the mirror for a split second and saw how pink his face was, tip of his ears glowing red. No wonder Jonghyun knew what Taemin was actually thinking about. “I just meant you can’t wear it at work.”

 

“Why’s that?” Jonghyun approached Taemin again, lips still turned at the corners and eyes still seeing right through him, making Taemin’s reply catch in his throat. “Would it turn you on too much?”

 

Taemin could feel his face burning now as well as the warmth growing between his legs but still insisted on lying despite everything. “No, it wouldn’t.” Something about how the air sat after Taemin said that just confirmed that once again Jonghyun wasn’t buying Taemin’s lies.

 

So rather than standing there and letting the stiff air cover his skin, nipping against the cold sweat on his neck, Taemin grabbed onto Jonghyun’s tie, maybe a little too hard, judging by the surprised noise Jonghyun made, and began tying it once again. And of course Jonghyun was still watching him, he could tell by the way his hair stood on end, but that was nothing compared to what he felt when two hands found their way onto his hips. His fingers froze mid-knot and he looked up at Jonghyun, into his deep brown eyes that saw right into him, always made him blush, and his mouth went dry.

 

“ _Hyung_ .” Taemin said, tensing up as he fought every instinct to not melt into the touch, to not hold Jonghyun’s face in his hands kiss him until he couldn’t think of anything else. “We’re in _public_.”

 

To be fair, they were the only ones in the dressing rooms at the moment, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t walk in at any moment. The woman that had greeted them when they entered was eyeing them the entire time, and all Taemin wanted was to hold Jonghyun’s hand but that would’ve made everything a million times worse. She was also not at all subtle as she spied on them while they browsed through the store. Neither of them could think of an excuse as to why they were shopping together so they both ignored her looks as best they could and barely talked to each other.

 

Taemin could still feel her eyes prickling under his skin. “Right, sorry.” Jonghyun quickly dropped his hands to his sides, balled into fists, looking around the room now and sucking on his lips. And even though Taemin knew he had to say that, he still wished he didn’t have to be afraid of touching his boyfriend anywhere at all.

 

“Done.” Taemin stepped back so Jonghyun could turn towards the mirror and look for himself.

 

From Taemin’s point of view this suit made all the others pale in comparison, and he knew that Jonghyun felt the same as he checked himself out from every angle. And somehow, watching Jonghyun excitedly look over his outfit in the mirror was enough to lift the depressing mood that had suddenly fallen over Taemin. So it was no surprise when Jonghyun faced him with light in his eyes as he said “I want this one.”

 

And despite knowing how screwed he’d be on Valentines, Taemin thought it’d be worth it if Jonghyun just stayed this happy always.

* * *

  


There was already a line of girls waiting outside before they even opened the cafe. For the past week they had been advertising the special event, giving every customer a flier that Kibum and Minho had designed together. But it was obvious none of them were expecting this kind of turnout by the way they were all standing in a circle instead of opening the door, looking at the ground or their hands or anything that wasn’t each other.

 

Jinki suddenly cleared his throat and successfully gathered everyone’s attention. “We’re not going to leave anyone behind today. Don’t hesitate to grab me if things get too overwhelming, I’ll cover for you.” Jinki said, and all Taemin could think was that Jinki is too nice for his own good.

 

“We’ll _all_ cover for you.” Minho suddenly piped up, giving Jinki a pointed look.

 

Taemin never doubted anyone else, only himself, so hearing that helped him breathe again, even though it was such a small thing. But then even Jinki was frozen in place, despite being the one who said he could handle it, leaning against a table with his gaze locked on the door. They were probably a minute past opening already. Finally Kibum strided over to the door and Taemin wanted to let out a sigh of relief but also hold it in for the stampede that was about to enter at any second.

 

It wasn’t at all what he expected, though. The girls all calmly entered the building one by one, thanking Kibum as he held the door open for them. Minho led the first group of girls to a table, followed by Jonghyun, then Jinki, and before Taemin’s thoughts could catch up there were already three girls waiting for him, looking at him expectantly with rosy cheeks. Thankfully Taemin only stumbled once while approaching them and then he was on auto-pilot, saying the greeting he had memorized weeks ago and threading through the layout that had become so familiar over the past two and a half months.

 

And then it was just like any other day, if not a little louder and more crowded. Not too many girls requested scenes due to how busy it was, which Taemin was immensely grateful for. Even three minutes of not having all five of them would be too many.

 

At least it wasn’t his problem this time around. “We’d like a scene with you and Jonghyun oppa, please.” The girl said before her friend nudged her in the arm, both of them giggling at each other.

 

“Alright, well we have our usual scenes as always,” Taemin said as he pointed them out on the menu, “and we also have two scenes that are unique to today’s event.” He showed them the flier and waited as they read through the list.

 

Once the girls had picked Taemin stumbled through the crowds to find Jonghyun, almost bumping into Minho and falling onto a customer at one point. “Hyung, we’re on.” Taemin pulled on Jonghyun’s sleeve and tried to make sure his voice was loud enough to be heard over the endless chatter.

 

“Right.” Jonghyun sighed and made his way towards the kitchen to pick up their prop as Taemin walked back to the table. He was still talking things over with the girls when Jonghyun showed up, mini cupcake in hand.

 

“Here is the dessert you requested, sir.” Jonghyun said, one arm behind his back while the other was outstretched to Taemin.

 

“Thank you, that will be all.” Taemin recited, fighting a smile at Jonghyun’s formal speech and manner despite the treat being bright pink and covered in sprinkles. He quickly took a bite and ignored every instinct telling him to lick off the icing he had purposefully placed on his upper lip.

 

Jonghyun hesitantly reached out for Taemin once he finished, purposefully stuttering when he said “M-master Taemin, you have...um…”

 

“I have what?” Taemin tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

 

“...a bit of frosting on your lip, sir.”

 

Taemin paused as though he was just realizing it. “Ah, so I do.” It was safe for him to smile now so he did, leaning in towards Jonghyun with his whole body. “Clean it off for me?”

 

Rather an answering immediately, Jonghyun faltered, gnawing on his lower lip. And then he was caressing the side of Taemin’s face, so gentle it made Taemin’s heart flutter while his hand spread warmth across Taemin’s skin. Jonghyun turned him away from the customers and leaned in, Taemin’s eyes shut tight as he waited for something on his lips.

 

Soft lips made Taemin melt, and he almost made a noise as Jonghyun’s tongue swiped across his top lip, licking the frosting off, but he held back. He hadn’t noticed it before but Jonghyun had put cologne on, and now that they were this close together, he couldn’t get enough of it. His hands kept twitching, aching to hold onto Jonghyun and pull him in closer, to breathe him in until he filled his lungs. But instead he was stuck digging his fingers into the chair he sat in, crushing them under his thighs so he wouldn’t do anything he’d regret.

 

When Jonghyun pulled away Taemin was all too aware of how hot he felt and how tight his pants were. Jonghyun just thanked the customers like normal, like what they had done had no effect on him, while Taemin was glued to the chair, heart beating against his chest and between his legs.

 

But his fear of being awkward in public was also pretty strong and it was enough to get Taemin out of his seat and help the girls finish their order. He hoped to god no one could see his boner because there’d be no going back from that, he’d never be able to show his face again.

 

Twenty minutes later and at least his dick went down, even if he was still having trouble concentrating. Luckily it was starting to reach that beautiful time of day when less and less customers were coming in and Taemin didn’t have to worry nearly as much about fucking up and inconveniencing literally everyone on the busiest day he had ever experienced. Small mistakes he was bound to make no longer carried the same weight as they would have and it lifted the weight off Taemin’s shoulders as well.

 

“Min-ah, can you get me the cart please? There’s no way I can carry all this on my own.” Kibum said, a few steps away from Taemin and already holding a concerning amount of plates in his hands.

 

“Yes sir.” Minho replied and everyone near them froze. Did he really just say what Taemin thinks he just said? They weren’t even doing a scene so that couldn’t be an explanation. “I mean hyung.” His voice was wavering and Taemin really needed to not laugh right now. “I mean Bummie!” He squeaked at the end and ran off, tripping over his own feet, and Taemin had to laugh now that he was out of earshot. Kibum caught his eye and Taemin feared that he was angry, but instead he just winked at him.

 

Another twenty minutes later, Jonghyun spanked Taemin as he was leaning down to clean a table, and his third thought was that he probably deserved that. The first one was holy shit and the second one was holy _shit_. He was one hundred percent sure his glare didn’t have the effect he wanted it to because he could tell he was blushing furiously and Jonghyun just smirked at him. Thank god they were closing in a half hour because Taemin was hard again and he’d sooner stick his hand in molten lava than let his coworkers see his boner.

 

As they all finally went about their closing routines, made longer due to the entire cafe being messier, Taemin slid in next to Jonghyun, hips touching. The constant teasing throughout the day had left him on edge and craving more, to pull Jonghyun into him and kiss him breathless. And now that he finally had the chance to do something about it, there was no way Taemin would let it pass without at least trying. “Hyung, do you have any plans after work?” Taemin asked, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he watched the muscles in Jonghyun’s forearms flex as he wiped down the table. Something as simple as Jonghyun rolling his sleeves up to his elbows should not be as hot as it was.

 

Jonghyun hummed for a bit before answering. “Well, I was hoping to spend some time with my wonderful boyfriend.” He turned his head and flashed Taemin a smile, making his heart stutter in his chest.

 

“Wanna go back to my place?” Taemin dug his nails into his sweaty palms as he waited for a response. It wasn’t the first time Taemin had asked this, but it was the only time he had asked with the explicit intention of having sex, and that was more than enough to set Taemin’s nerves alight.

 

“Definitely.” Jonghyun said, simple as that, no idea what was going on in Taemin’s head. He let out a sigh of relief before heading off to finish his own cleaning duties, only to be stopped when Jonghyun’s hand caught his wrist and his eyes caught Taemin’s. He straightened himself out so he could reach Taemin’s ear, let his lips brush against it when he whispered, hot breath making Taemin shiver,

 

“Hyung can hardly wait.”

* * *

  


Thank god he hadn’t left any dirty laundry on his bed for once, Taemin thought when Jonghyun pushed him onto the mattress and crushed their lips together. They were already pressed together, pent up neediness finally being released, hands touching anywhere they could reach and hips bucking into each other’s. Every time Jonghyun thrusted into him it sent jolts of pleasure through Taemin until he couldn’t keep quiet anymore, couldn’t stop moaning into his mouth. “Jonghyun hyung…”

 

“Taemin-ah…” Jonghyun matched the breathiness in Taemin’s voice, kissing him between each word, “you looked so good today, baby, you have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands off of you.”

 

Taemin almost laughed at loud at that, because that should be his line, not Jonghyun’s. He was just wearing an old suit from his church days. “Look who’s talking.”

 

And Jonghyun did laugh at that, soft puffs of air against Taemin’s lips. “You wanted hyung, huh?”

 

“Yes, so much.” Taemin’s fingers tangled in the back of Jonghyun’s hair, just to touch him, just another something to try and show Jonghyun how seriously he had affected him today. Jonghyun started kissing down his chin and Taemin tried catching his breath now that his mouth was free, but every press of Jonghyun’s lips on his skin made it catch in his throat, harsh, shallow gasps.

 

“You wanted my cock inside you that badly? Wanted hyung to fuck you until you couldn’t remember your own name?” Jonghyun murmured and Taemin’s back arched, toes curling into the sheets as he choked out a moan. That wouldn’t be hard to do, Taemin couldn’t even think straight anymore, body too hot, too suffocated in his own clothing.

 

His hands were shaking as he grabbed for his own tie, hooked his finger around the top and pulled, finally freeing himself just that small bit. Jonghyun must have noticed because then he was leaning back, catching Taemin just before he threw his tie onto the floor, smirk on his swollen lips. Taemin felt the blood rush to his ears from Jonghyun’s look, dark hooded eyes raking down his body as he licked his lips. “Strip for hyung, Taemin-ah” He said, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Taemin felt his cock twitch in his pants. “O-okay…” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat but what did matter when his heart was pounding in his ears like this, when his face felt so hot he could faint. His trembling fingers started undoing his first button, moving by muscle memory. This was something he had done a million times before but never had he had someone watching him like this, following his hands and staring at every inch of exposed skin. It made his movements clumsy and he kept slipping up but Jonghyun didn’t seem to mind, just let his eyes dig holes into Taemin’s skin, making him feel naked already.

 

When Taemin finally undid the last button Jonghyun’s lips were on his again, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue and brushing them together. His hands slid underneath Taemin’s shirt and started pushing it off, fingers ghosting across his shoulders and down his arms, making him shiver. It lay beneath Taemin now and his bare chest was against Jonghyun’s clothed one, the rough fabric brushing against his nipples and making him squirm.

 

Taemin’s heart stuttered when he felt Jonghyun begin to undo his own tie, wishing he could look for himself but too preoccupied by Jonghyun’s tongue in his mouth. The visual alone was enough to make him moan, slightly embarrassed by the effect it had on him but too desperate to care.

 

But then Jonghyun was leaning back again and Taemin looked up at him through his eyelashes, blood rushing between his legs when he caught Jonghyun pulling his own tie off. He watched the veins in his hand as he dragged it off, and something in Taemin’s face must have shown Jonghyun too much, showed him exactly what he had just done to him. Then he was grinning at him, the one Taemin knew said he was enjoying himself far too much.

 

Before Taemin even had enough time to process it his wrists were in Jonghyun’s hand and being lifted above his head, forcing a surprised noise out of him. And then there was soft fabric brushing his skin, tightening around him, and his eyes went wide when he realized what Jonghyun had done. “You tied me up.” He said, incredulously, a statement instead of a question.

 

“Is that a problem?” Jonghyun replied, lilt in his voice, like he was just so proud of himself right now. Taemin tried moving his arms but they were tied around the headboard, and he had to bite his lips to hold back a whimper. This was only something he had mentioned once when he had a little too much to drink, and now Jonghyun had actually done it and it was too much for him, too much for him to not start bucking up into Jonghyun again, become a million times more desperate, because this was actually happening. “I’m going to take that as a ‘no’.”

 

“ _Hyung_ .” Taemin whined, because Jonghyun was talking and not touching him, not fucking him senseless, and he needed everything and needed it _now_. Every time Taemin rolled his body he received just the slightest bit of friction on his dick, making him moan, eyes rolling back and mouth permanently opened.

 

He nearly screamed when Jonghyun held his hips down, so desperate he could taste it. It was even worse when Jonghyun climbed off the bed, leaving Taemin with nothing but the air to grind into. “Jonghyun hyuuuung.” He sobbed out, hips still moving in circles despite there being nothing to give him any release. It was just impossible for him to keep still right now, more filled with need than he had ever been in his life.

 

Taemin’s vision was blurry when he turned his head to watch Jonghyun rummage through his nightstand drawer, not registering the danger until it was too late. It was obvious from the smile on Jonghyun’s face that he had found what he wanted, and when he pulled out Taemin’s vibrator for him to see, Taemin’s throat closed up. “Purple, Taemin? Really?”

 

His face was burning red hot. “They’re made for girls, what did you expect?” Taemin was surprised he could get that much out, but it was a safe thing for him to say. Nothing in that sentence was something that would make his pulse quicken or cheeks flush darker.

 

That didn’t happen until Jonghyun was switching it on and the soft buzz was filling the room.

 

Just that sound, just knowing that Jonghyun was going to use it on him, had Taemin whining and clenching his fists. He tried so hard to keep his eyes open, wanting to see what Jonghyun had in mind, but he couldn’t focus, couldn’t clear his head no matter how hard he tried. So when Jonghyun pulled his pants off and pressed the vibrator onto the base of his cock, Taemin’s whole body tensed as he let out a broken moan.

 

“Jonghyun hyung…” Taemin breathed out, hopelessly trying to catch his breath. That was all he could manage, whole body shaking as Jonghyun just held the vibrator to that one spot, torturing him.

 

“What is it, baby?” Jonghyun said, and even he sounded like his voice was trapped in his throat. Taemin could see him through his eyelashes and saw him biting his lips as he stared at his dick through his boxer briefs, sending a wave of pleasure through Taemin’s body just knowing he was being watched so intimately.

 

Taemin bit his own lips to hold back a moan before begging “ _Please_ move.” It wasn’t enough for him to only be touched in one spot, he needed more of this feeling, more of anything as long as it was from Jonghyun. He nearly shouted when Jonghyun wrapped one hand around his thigh, pulling it up to his shoulder before slowly, teasingly, moving the vibrator up the length of Taemin’s cock.

 

His leg was quivering on Jonghyun’s shoulder and if his hand wasn’t holding it up he definitely would’ve gone limp by now. Taemin could feel his cock twitching too as Jonghyun got closer and closer to the tip, and Jonghyun groaned at the sight, muffled from him still biting his lips. When the vibrator was finally pressed underneath the head of Taemin’s cock his whole body jolted as it sent a shock down Taemin’s body to his dick, back arching off the bed and making him whimper. He kept trying to move his hips, to try and press the vibrator into him that much more, but it was so hard to move with both his arms and one leg restrained.

 

He really did shout when Jonghyun stroked the tip back and forth, and he felt a wet spot form on his boxer briefs, and it was all so much he wanted to cry. “Jong…” But that was all he could get out before he was groaning again, moaning like breathing, no time for words.

 

“Are you still stretched from last night?” Jonghyun asked, and Taemin blushed that much darker as he remembered himself riding Jonghyun, and pulled on the tie around his wrists before remembering his couldn’t hide behind his hands. Instead Taemin just nodded, no air in his lungs left for words anymore.

 

Jonghyun turned the vibrator off and set it to the side and Taemin let out a sob. He was back to having nothing to help him cum and he wished they could just skip ahead to the part where Jonghyun was inside of him, hitting so deep into him he could see stars. But instead Jonghyun popped open his bottle of lube, which Taemin hadn’t even noticed he had grabbed and blushed darker, and spread it on his fingers. His clean hand pulled Taemin’s briefs off and he was staring again, fucking Taemin with his eyes and making him white-hot all over. When Jonghyun entered him Taemin’s ears rang and he let out a choked noise, because he had started with two fingers and Taemin thought he might break in half.

 

“Ah, hyung…” Taemin groaned out as he kept stroking his fingers in and out, stretching him open and making his breath catch in his throat. The dull pain softened and changed to pleasure soon enough, and then he started whimpering because suddenly it wasn’t enough anymore. He was still so hard it hurt and he needed something bigger that hit deeper inside of him. He rolled his body trying to make Jonghyun’s fingers reach further in and he laughed before sliding another finger in and pulling a moan from deep in Taemin’s chest.

 

“I love it when you get so needy like this.” Jonghyun said, and Taemin watched his face through hooded eyes. “I love hearing your sounds and watching your cock leak for me, just for hyung.”

 

Taemin wanted to say something back but he didn’t have the breath for it, let alone the ability to form words. The only things he could remember how to say came out, “Please, hyung…”, hushed tone a stark contrast to the moan that followed when Jonghyun hit a spot in Taemin that made him see white.

 

Either he understood Taemin’s desperation or he was motivated by his own, because then Jonghyun was taking his hand out, right as it was starting to feel amazing. Jonghyun didn’t bother with his shirt, just undid his pants with clumsy, slippery fingers, and crawled on top of Taemin, holding the base of his cock and prodding the tip at Taemin’s hole.

 

“You have no idea how badly I wanted this, baby.” Jonghyun breathed, clenching his teeth when he started slipping inside Taemin and getting a choked noise out of him. He was holding Taemin’s thighs in his hands and lifted them up again, up to his shoulders, Taemin’s heels digging into his back. “All I could think about was bending you over a table and making you cum all over it. You looked so good, so…” His voice trailed off at the end as he bottomed out, eyes fluttering closed as he moaned. Taemin’s heart stuttered at the praise and he opened his mouth to say something back, only to shout a little too loud when Jonghyun suddenly pulled back and slammed into him.

 

The position they were in had Jonghyun fucking him so hard this time, buried so deep inside him Taemin couldn’t even close his mouth for a second. He kept choking out little noises from each thrust, no air to hold anything out. His belt kept hitting Taemin’s ass when he entered him and the pain traveled straight to his cock, along with the way Jonghyun kept grunting from exertion. So Taemin tried so hard to hold back, tried sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, digging his nails into his palms, anything to keep himself from cumming too soon.

 

When Jonghyun leaned down and started kissing him again it was almost completely one-sided. Taemin let Jonghyun play with his tongue, suck and bite on his lips while Taemin panted over and over, trying to return the kiss as best he could despite everything. Jonghyun never got mad, though, just kept kissing Taemin back and moaning into his mouth, hot breath mixing together. Taemin could smell his cologne again and it was so perfectly Jonghyun in the way it filled him up, overtook his thoughts and made his toes curl.

 

Because Taemin was nearly bent in half Jonghyun didn’t have to hold him in place anymore, and he let his hands sneak up Taemin’s sides, nails tickling his skin. It made Taemin squirm and try to shy away but he couldn’t move, completely helpless to Jonghyun’s touches and the way they made him quiver and sob.

 

When Jonghyun’s thumbs started brushing his nipples he knew he was done for, body gone powerless, writhing in Jonghyun’s hold. He couldn’t hold his orgasm off anymore, all he could do was give in and let it completely take over him, let him go weak and limp. He felt the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach twist together, and he anticipated the next few thrusts that would finally push him over the edge with his eyes shut so tight he saw red.

 

One, two, three, four, and five, and he finally let loose, whimpering and shaking as he covered his flushed skin in his own cum. “Hyung, hyung, hyung…” He repeated over and over into Jonghyun’s mouth with each thrust as he helped him ride out his orgasm, the only word he could remember how to say anymore.

 

The warmth began to fade and Taemin was whimpering for oversensitivity now, biting onto Jonghyun’s lip way too hard judging by the groan he gave. Taemin’s body was so spent he couldn’t handle it anymore and he hissed out “Jonghyun hyung, I can’t...please…” His face was scrunched up and he was only able to breathe when Jonghyun pulled out, wrapped his hands around his calves and set them down on the bed.

 

But he didn’t want to end it like this, either, he wanted to help Jonghyun cum still, but the thought of saying what he was thinking was too much, made his ears ring and throat go dry.

 

“Hyung, mouth…” Was the best he could manage, praying that Jonghyun would understand him despite the extremely minimal information he could give. Thankfully Jonghyun understood him so well, inside and out, that that one word was all that he needed.

 

Jonghyun gave him an exhausted smile, chest rising and falling with each breath he took, hair clinging to his forehead before climbing up Taemin’s body. He stopped once his cock was at Taemin’s lips and then waited for him to decide what he wanted to do.

 

Taemin still didn’t have the energy to move his head and just took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it and moaning at the taste. This was just another thing that was brand new to Taemin; he had relied on instinct alone the first time and Jonghyun had said he did great, but Jonghyun wasn’t always truthful when it came to compliments. And yet Jonghyun was groaning above him despite him only having the head in his mouth, eyes fluttering closed and jaw hanging loose.

 

“So pretty, Taemin-ah…” Jonghyun breathed and Taemin felt a hand brush through his hair, coaxing him into doing more. He swirled his tongue around the head and pressed it into the slit, making Jonghyun hiss through his teeth, whisper out a desperate “Fuck.” It all just made Taemin more determined, trying his best to get more of those noises out of Jonghyun, make him feel as good as he made him feel.

 

The closer Jonghyun got to his release the more he began shallowly thrusting into his mouth, obviously too scared of making Taemin take more than he could handle but too close to the edge to sit still anymore. Taemin took it all, felt the weight of Jonghyun’s cock on his tongue and the slide against his lips, moaning so that the vibrations would travel up his length. Jonghyun had to rest his arm on the wall above Taemin now, clenching his teeth as he began to lose control, groaning at the feeling.

 

He was fucking Taemin’s face now, slamming into him so hard Taemin felt him hitting the back on his throat. Taemin just relaxed his mouth, watching as Jonghyun lost himself, lost his sense of how loud he was moaning, what faces he was making, and how rough he was being, and Taemin loved all of it.

 

Jonghyun’s hips lost their rhythm and Taemin expected it when he came, scrunched his face up when some of it missed the inside of his mouth and covered his lips. He didn’t open his eyes, still frozen like that, listening to Jonghyun’s heavy breathing while caught his own. His jaw was sore, his throat hurt, and he felt more exhausted than he’d ever been in his life and he loved every bit of it, smile starting to sneak across his lips.

 

He felt more than saw Jonghyun clambering off of him, apologizing over and over for cumming on his face. “Hyung got carried away, I’m so, so sorry Taeminnie, let me clean you up.” The thing is, Taemin wasn’t even close to upset. If anything he was mad that he was getting hard again when he was too exhausted for another round.

 

He opened one eye and found Jonghyun standing next to his bed, tissues in hand, staring at him with pink cheeks. Taemin’s smile changed into a smirk as he got an idea, closing his eyes and dragging his tongue across his upper lip. “Mmm…” He tried to imitate a cheesy porno moan as best he could, eyes lazily shut as though he was in complete bliss. He stared at Jonghyun again with half-open eyelids, saw Jonghyun’s own go wide as his jaw dropped. Then Taemin grinned for real, knowing exactly what he had just done, making Jonghyun storm out of the room, yelling behind him “Jesus fucking Christ, Taemin!!”

 

Taemin laughed at himself and tried to sit up and follow Jonghyun, only to be pulled back down. “Hyung, you’re coming back to untie me, right?”


End file.
